Faking it?
by NotFlyingWithOtters
Summary: Thirteen and Chase go to the charity ball at the hospital as friends, but will they realize they're more than that and get tired of faking it? Chirteen. Oneshot


**Okay… let me explain this a little. I'm a massive Chase/Thirteen fan, and I think they are good together. So this may be a one shot depending on my ideas (: It will probably evolve into a story though. Enjoy…**

Thirteen smoothed her hair back and looked at herself in the full-length mirror, feeling uncomfortable. She was wearing a strapless midnight blue dress with silver detailing across the waist. She looked good, and she knew it, but she still felt overexposed and uncomfortable in her own skin. She fastened her gold locket around her neck and relaxed as she felt the familiar weight on her skin. Her hair was done simply, gently teased into curls and sprayed to make them stay, but the spray wouldn't hold her hair for long. She slipped on her midnight blue heels with silver studded straps and grabbed her clutch bag from the table of her apartment.

She hurried downstairs to the cab and made ready for her trip across town to Chase's apartment and then they would both go to the stupid charity ball at the hospital. Everyone had to have a date. And seeing as they were both single, and had nothing better to do, they decided to go together. No biggie right? _Right?_ She was jolted from her thoughts by the taxi's horn to get Chase to come down. He came down, looking uncomfortable in his suit, he looked much more comfortable in jeans and a tee, but it was formal dress.

'Hey Thir- whoa.' She blushed under his gaze.

'You look nice too.' She offered with a smile and moved up so that he could get in.

'What? Oh… right… I don't do suits.' He smiled and she had a sudden urge to push his adorably floppy fringe out of his eyes so she could see him properly. 'You look… wow.'

'That good huh? Enough to make Foreman see what he's missing?'

'You want to get back with him?' Chase was incredulous and Thirteen covered her nervousness with a laugh.

'No, I just want him to see what he's missing and have a breakdown.'

'Don't we all.' Chase muttered under his breath and was surprised when Thirteen let out a tinkling laugh. 'You heard that? Oh how embarrassing.' She patted his arm and leaned back in her seat, pulling out a compact with a light and redoing her eyeliner. 'You look nice enough without that you know.' He told her when she'd done and packed it away in her bag again.

'I do? Thanks Chase.' She sat up again as they neared Princeton-Plainsboro Teaching Hospital, pulling her black jacket over her shoulders. They left the cab and walked towards the entrance, talking and laughing like old friends. Chase surprised himself by continuing her conversation; and when they walked past Foreman, he linked their fingers together.

'Foreman.' He whispered in her ear as she made to berate him. She smiled at his thoughtfulness and didn't pull away.

'Thanks.'

**oOo**

The evening had dragged on and Chase found himself sat at a table with Wilson as House and Cuddy slow danced together on the dance floor, hands linked and heads as close together as they could get. He was sipping some of the punch that they'd placed in giant bowls all around the room, a vodka and fruit punch. He hadn't had much, enough to be legally classed as drunk, but not to actually be feeling any of the effects. Thirteen came and joined them, her face flushed from the argument she'd had with Foreman a few moments ago. Just to prove a point, only God knows what that point was, she linked Chase's and her fingers. Foreman glared at them and then stalked off to go find his date that had long ago left with someone on the surgical team. A song came on and Thirteen jumped up excitedly.

'The last song of the evening! It's always a slow dance, lets hammer the point home,' She smiled at Chase as he led her to the floor, ducking under his hand and resting her head against his shoulder.

'What point?'

'To Foreman that I don't care for him any more, and that I've moved on.'

'So what… I'm your fake boyfriend?' Thirteen nodded, her hair brushing his cheek as they revolved on the dimly lit dance floor, one hand clasped around the other and Chase's arm around her waist like it was the most natural thing in the world. 'I think I can live with that.' She smiled and they moved closer together, her arm going around his waist so that they were bonded completely. Her green eyes were so vivid, even in the low light, and he found himself staring into them.

'Are you lost in my eyes?' She asked him, laughing the tinkling laugh again.

'Yeah… they're so… so… vivid.' She closed them for a second and then opened them and found herself staring into his, the pale turquoise that captured her attention from the moment she had first laid eyes on him. The music stopped but they didn't break apart, instead, she kept hold of his hand and they walked, hand-in-hand to the door, where everyone seemed to be congregating.

'Remember if you sleep with her, try not to let me find out.' House called from the door before slipping outside with Cuddy in tow. Chase scowled then laughed.

'I'm your fake boyfriend, we don't have to worry about that.' Thirteen smiled but looked a little disheartened.

'Wait… I _am _your fake boyfriend right?'

'Yes, you are.' Chase flagged down a taxi and they got in. 'Where first?'

'Yours.' Thirteen said quietly, removing her heels. Chase gave the taxi driver his address and soon they were speeding towards it as the rain started. Chase got out, and as the taxi was about to pull away he had an idea. He tapped the window and the taxi stopped, the meter running.

'Remy, it's cold out there, why don't you come in for a drink or something and then I'll call you another cab?'

'Okay.' She smiled, grateful for his invitation. They paid and then both went into the building, Chase soaked through and Thirteen damp. He opened the door to his apartment and flicked the light switch by the door, immediately the dark room seeming more homely. Chase went to the fridge and pulled out a bottle of white wine, uncorking it and pouring it into glasses as Thirteen rifled through his music collection. 'Seriously? You have Vivaldi?'

'Oh… it was Cameron's, but she never took it.'

'I don't believe you.' She glared at him.

'Okay… it's mine.' She nodded, satisfied, and took the offered glass. She turned back and rifled through his music again, pouncing on a CD. Without letting him look, she slotted it in the machine, chose the track and pressed play. It was the final song from the ball.

'C'mon, let's have a proper dance, one where Foreman isn't glaring at us.' He nodded and set down his wine glass on the table next to hers before adopting the position they had used during the dance at the hospital. This time he drew her in closer, right against him so that her head was rested lightly on his shoulder. When the music reached the middle, he pulled her back and they swayed together, hands clasped, arms around each other. Slowly, unable to believe he was doing it, he kissed her gently, coaxingly, persuading her without words. She gripped his shirt firmly and kissed him back just as gently until he deepened it, slowly invading her mouth and pushing her against the back of the white leather couch. They broke apart and then she surprised him by kissing his lips, his cheek and his neck, finishing with wrapping her arms around him.

'I think we can get rid of the "fake".' She whispered

**Huge Thase/Chirteen shipper. So yeah, if you liked it, let me know, if you hated it, don't let me know (:**


End file.
